


Welcome Home

by nyx (ghostedMinds)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen Month 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/nyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo comes home. Kenma feels...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: pants for KuroKen month 2016

A click sounds through the apartment, door beginning to open before sticking, a creak as it’s forced open. Kuroo walks in, slipping his shoes off before he walks further into the residence, stopping in the doorway to the living room.

 

Golden eyes are locked on him, hand stopped mid-run through his hair. A slow smile spreads when he meets those eyes, watching in fascination as a breath hitches, a rush of air leaving the man resting on the couch.

 

“Kenma” Kuroo says, elation evident in his voice. Kenma takes his eyes off of Kuroo, looking back down to his game and doing his best to ignore Kuroo who struts into the room. He kneels on the couch by Kenma’s feet, climbing up his body to rest his hands on the arm rest that the younger man is resting against, hovering over him as he keeps tapping away at his 3DS.

 

“Pudding” he purrs, kissing Kenma’s forehead and peppering a line of light kisses down to the tip of his nose, chuckling when Kenma’s nose twitches at the feather light touch.

 

“Kenma” he purrs again, mouth against Kenma’s ear, grin growing when he feels the shiver run through Kenma’s body. “I’m home” he whispers, ducking his head to catch Kenma’s lips with his own. A moment of stillness before Kenma’s dropping his game, hands cupping Kuroo’s face and pulling him close, mouth pushing insistently but kiss remaining chaste and innocent.

 

“You were gone for two weeks” Kenma accuses when the kiss ends, resting his forehead against Kuroo’s, nose tips touching.

 

“I’m sorry” Kuroo apologizes, catching another kiss. His hand moves from the couch to weave into Kenma’s hair to pull him in even closer. Kenma’s own hands moving from Kuroo’s face to drop down to Kuroo’s neck before his arms slither around to wrap around the older man’s neck.

 

“You’re wet” Kenma states when his lips are free.

 

“And you’re wearing my pants.” The grin returns to Kuroo’s face, nails scratching against Kenma’s scalp. Kenma ducks his head in admission.

 

“You’ll ruin the couch.”

 

“How about a bath?”

 

Instead of answering, Kenma tightens his arms and shifts his legs to wrap around Kuroo’s waist. Kuroo takes that as the yes that it is and chuckles, rising off the couch and walking to the bathroom. If Kuroo decides to wear the pants Kenma had been wearing and Kenma decided to go pantless, well who cares anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://5917.tumblr.com) |  [commissions](http://5917.tumblr.com/commissions) |  [original story](http://5917.tumblr.com/tagged/%3Bg3)  
> 


End file.
